(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent solid cleaning agent, more particularly to a transparent solid cleaning agent that is convenient to carry because it has a solid pen shape, and has no concern of contents flowing because it is a solid.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In everyday life, if foreign substance splashes on clothes, and the like to generate stain, removal of stain using wet towel or tissue would cause stain to be deeply penetrated into the clothes and remain as it is. In this case, the appearance is not good, and important activities may be hindered. And, if stain is not immediately removed and left, removal of stain may become more difficult.
To solve these problems, a cleaning agent that is sprayed or coated on the polluted parts of clothes, and the like is commercially available. However, these cleaning agents are inconvenient to carry because they are liquid types, or when they are sprayed or coated on the polluted parts, carelessness may cause liquid flowing outside of the container.